Trick or Treat!
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: When Beast Boy convinces the Titans to go trick-or-treating and dress up as regular people, will the night end up in fun or just plain chaos? R&R! Slight RobStar, Flinx, JeriKole, BBRae, and CyBee.
1. Announcement!

**A/N: BOOYAH! My first official Teen Titans fic! *giggles like Starfire* Okay, y'all, with the upcoming holiday, I thought the other day, "What would happen if the Titans went trick-or-treating?" XDXD It all just came to me! I know there's already a story like this one, but I did NOT copy off of them. I've had this plot bunny in my head for a month now. Anyways, I'm open to helpful tips and ideas! :) Please no flaming, and let me know if I'm out of character with anyone! DISCLAIMER! ROBIN, TAKE IT AWAY!!**

**Robin: O_o..Okay..um..Beth does not own Teen Titans. **

**Thank ya! Now, lights, keyboard, action! HERE WE GO! ^_^ Hope ya like!**

* * *

Ah, it was the day of Halloween in Jump City, and as all people, young and old, gathered to celebrate the beloved holiday with candy and spooks, all was peaceful at the Titans tower.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!!!" Beast Boy screamed in the mainroom. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! EVERYONE COME QUICK!!" To emphasize his point, Beast Boy got a wooden spoon and banged it on a pan.

Never mind. I was wrong.

Robin, of course always on the ball, came running quick. "Beast Boy, what is it?" He was never one to beat around the bush.

Then Raven phased in, her violet eyes narrowed. "This better be important," she said through clenched teeth. Uh-oh, look who got interrupted out of her meditating.

Cyborg raced in, followed by a wide-eyed Starfire. "Yo, what's wrong, BB?" Cyborg asked, exchanging confused glances with Starfire.

"Yes, why have you called so frantically for all of us?" Starfire questioned.

Beast Boy threw away the spoon and pan, his grin reaching up to his very pointy ears. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked dramatically. When there was no answer, Starfire waved her hand.

"Oh, I know! It is the thirty-first day of the month October, yes?" Starfire beamed as if she'd won a convertible.

"Uh..yeah, sure, whatever. Today is Halloween!!" Beast Boy spread out his arms in an enthuiastic gesture.

Raven crossed her arms. "What's your point?" she demanded.

Cyborg lit up. "Oh yeah, thanks for remindin' me, BB," he said, strolling to the controls. "I gotta put on the security system so no little kids will come trick-or-treatin' at the tower."

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Beast Boy shrieked impatiently. When he had everyone's undivided attention, he launched into explanation. "I was thinking today, I was like, 'Why don't we dress up for Halloween?' And then I was like, 'Duh! Because we're the Teen Titans! We're always dressed up like it's Halloween, dude!' I mean, Raven's got the creepy goth thing goin' on, Robin looks like a traffic light, Star looks like a Barbie doll, and Cyborg is a robot! And me, I'm..green and pointy-eared. But I'm also good-lookin'!" He grinned.

Robin cleared his throat in the tense silence. "Where are you going with this, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy was obviously eager to continue. "We should go trick-or-treating! But we should dress up as normal people!"

Everyone blinked. Once, twice. Then a smile bloomed across Starfire's face. "That is a glorious idea, Beast Boy!" she exclaimed gleefully. "It sounds utterly delightful!" She turned to the others. "Come, let us partake in the festivities of this holiday! It will be fun!"

Beast Boy was glad that Star was on his side. That meant she would be able to convince Robin to come. "Who else is in?"

"Not me," Raven deadpanned, turning. "I'd much rather stay home and meditate."

"Aw, come _on!_" Beast Boy pleaded, running up and grabbing her cloak. "Pleeease? It'll be fun! You'll be missing out on the candy and everything!"

Raven looked over her shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "Walking around at night dressed up like amateurs and getting candy door-to-door is _not _my idea of fun." She yanked her cloak out of Beast Boy's grip. "And don't touch that."

"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Rae," Cyborg interjected with a grin. "I'm in it for tha candy!"

Starfire, meanwhile, was trying to persuade Robin. "Oh, Robin, won't you join us in the celebration? It will be most fun!"

"No thanks, Star," Robin responded uneasily. "I..I think I'm with Raven on this one."

"_Thank _you," Raven said stoically, glaring at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Starfire's face fell. "But it will not be the same with you not with us," she said sadly.

Robin's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed. "...Fine," he muttered.

Starfire shrieked in delight and gave him one of her bone-crushing hugs. "You are most kind, Robin!" Then she turned to Raven. "Won't you come, friend?"

Raven's eyes rolled upward, annoyed by Beast Boy's pestering. "If you won't give me a hug."

Starfire clapped and giggled. "Oh, this will be most fun! I cannot wait!" She glanced at Beast Boy. "What must we do for this holiday celebration?"

Beast Boy beamed, obviously proud he had been able to convince everyone. "We go to the costume store! We're gonna dress up like regular people! That way, no fans will be glompin' on us!"

Robin smiled. "I like it."

Raven rested her head on her hand, looking bored. "As long as it's nothing too extreme. I _hate _extreme."

**MEANWHILE...**

Let's switch over to the Titans East tower for a minute. You don't want to? Too bad.

It looks like they're having a not-so-good day as well...

"SPEEDY!!!"

Speedy glanced up ever so casually at the steaming fishfreak in the doorway. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"How..dare..you!"

Speedy smirked and shrugged, lifting a bite of steaming shrimp to his mouth. Bumblebee had asked him to pick up dinner, and he'd picked up seafood. Not just because he liked it, but he wanted to irk Aqualad too. Mas and Menos chuckled and rambled off a line in Spanish which nobody could understand.

Bumblebee placed her hands on her hips, her trademark pose. The you-don't-want-to-mess-with-this-sassy-thing pose. It suited her. "Why do you feel the need to do that, Speedy?"

"Those are my FRIENDS!!" Aqualad emphasized, looking disgustedly at the table.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this one's name?" Speedy threw a piece of shrimp at Aqualad's face. Aqualad let out a very unmanly scream before he bolted away, most likely to wash his face off.

Bumblebee sighed, her withering glare now focused upon Speedy, who had pulled out a mirror and was fixing his hair. "Speedy," she said through clenched teeth, in her warning voice. She walked toward him with the silent stride of a tigeress cornering her prey.

Luckily they were all saved from Bumblebee's wrath. A call came in on their huge mainscreen. Bumblebee directed a warning glare toward Speedy as if to say, _This isn't over, _before walking away. Once she had her attention directed to the mainscreen did Speedy finally sigh in relief.

"Bumblebee here. What's up, Beast Boy?" Bumblebee looked up at the screen, where a very ecstatic green boy was.

"Meet us at the costume store in Jump City as soon as you can! It's URGENT!" Beast Boy clicked off.

Bumblebee blinked in confusion. Aqualad, who walked in in all his glory, gave her a questioning look. "What was that about?"

"Green Bean quiere reunirse con él en la tienda de vestuario!" Mas explained.

"Me pregunto lo que quiere?" Menos inquired. The twins both shrugged.

Speedy stared at them blankly. "..I lost you at 'Green Bean'."

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the mainscreen. "Something smells fishy here," she said. Mas and Menos held back their laughter while Speedy smirked at an annoyed Aqualad. Bumblebee glanced back at them with a frown. "No pun intended."

"Well, I guess it must be important," Aqualad said, eager to get away from the lingering smell of seafood threatening to make him hurl.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" Menos bounced excitedly.

"¡Vamos ya!" Mas chimed in.

Bumblebee sighed. "I guess we better get a move on," she said, flying toward the door. "So get your butt off that couch, Speedy."

Speedy rolled his eyes and stood as Mas and Menos snickered. "Pushy, pushy," he muttered.

Bumblebee stopped in her tracks and whirled around, hands planted on her lips and an eyebrow arched. "What was that?"

Speedy's eyes widened. "Nothing," he answered too quickly.

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes. "That's what I thought." She strode out the door with Aqualad as Mas and Menos zipped past them, leaving Speedy behind.

Speedy hurriedly stuffed as much shrimp as he could into his pockets. "You never know," he whispered with a wicked grin, then followed them.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!! The next chapter should be pretty funny. XD And you're wondering about what Mas and Menos said, right? Too bad. (JK--I'm not that mean.) Here's what they said in order:**

**"Green Bean wants us to meet him at the costume store!" -Mas**

**"I wonder what he wants?" -Menos**

**"What are we waiting for?" -Menos**

**"Let's go already!" -Mas**

**There you have it!! ^_^ Now, review! I'm out!!**


	2. Wigs and Mermaids and Robin, Oh My!

**A/N: My next chap! BOOYAH! xD Thanks so much for the sweet reviews, guys! I appreciate it! I especially want to say thanks to ****Xtraodinary.**** I miss you, girl! And I appreciate that sweet review! *hug* Anyway, on with the chapter! This should be interesting..*evil cackle***

* * *

"I _said _nothing too extreme," Raven's steely voice growled. The angry vibes she was giving off was enough to keep all little kids away who wanted her autograph.

"Oh, but Raven, you appear absolutely exquisite!" Starfire gushed, a merry smile forming on her adorable face.

It was true. Raven was dressed in a cheerleader uniform that was reached down to her middle thighs, pom-poms in her hands, and a blonde wig to top it all of. Even the store manager lended a hand and dabbed skin powder on her so that her normally gray skin was now tan. Raven did look very pretty. But of course she didn't like it at all. With a flourish of her hand, Raven reached to tear off the wig, but Beast Boy clutched for her wrist and stopped her.

"You promised, Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded. "It's just for one night! Let's have some fun! Pleease?" He blinked his puppy-dog emerald eyes at her. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Raven deadpanned, glancing in disgust at the mirror.

"That makes the two of us," came Robin's voice from the opposite direction. Everyone turned their heads at the sound of their leader and their jaws dropped.

Robin was dressed like he had been in Tokyo when he was undercover. A leather white jacket was draped around his arms in a careless but stylish fashion, a t-shirt underneath it. Darkwash ripped jeans framed his legs and white nikes completed the look. And of course he had on some stylish black shades covering his eyes. His messy mop of usually-spiky ebony hair was reaching to below his neck that gave him the air of a "bad boy".

"Whoa, dude! You look bad to the bone!" Beast Boy shrieked. He was wearing a hologram ring, and did not look at all like the normal Beast Boy except for his emerald-green eyes. He had tan skin, messy brown hair, and jeans and a t-shirt. Needless to say, he did look awesome.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I don't like it," he said bluntly, turning back to the dressing room. "I'm taking all of this off and going back to the tower. It's a waste of time when I could be tracking down villains."

Before he could, however, the Titans East came bursting through the door. "Alright, Titans East is here to kick some bad guy--" Speedy started to say, but then they looked around. "..Butts?"

Bumblebee swiveled her gaze around to meet Beast Boy's. "What's this about?" she demanded.

"Here!" Beast Boy thrust some clothes into Aqualad and Speedy's arms. Before the befuddled two could even react, Beast Boy shoved them toward the dressing room. "Hurry! Try these on!"

Mas and Menos exchanged glances. "Tengo la sensación de que es una de las ideas estúpidas Beast Boy's de nuevo..." Mas sighed, shaking his head.

Menos nodded in agreement. "Estoy de acuerdo."

Beast Boy crossed his arms at the Spanish speedsters. "Whatever you just said, I object!" he exaggerated. "I heard the word estupida!"

"I'm certain they were talking about you, Beast Boy," Raven put in her two cents, reaching a hand up to uncertainly touch her shoulder-length wig.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and shoved costumes into Mas and Menos' outstetched arms. "Go try these on, and hurry up!"

Mas and Menos touched hands, the costumes draped over their other arms. "Mas and Menos, ¡Sí podemos!" they chorused and zoomed toward the dressing rooms.

Bumblebee crossed her arms, hovering in the air with a glare covering her features. "Nobody's answered my question yet! Anyone care to tell me what's going on here?!"

Before Beast Boy could speak up, a loud scream pierced the air. "NO NO NO! THIS IS _NOT _FUNNY!!!" Speedy stepped out of the dressing room, his face flushed a deep angry red, and...dressed as Robin.

Even Raven couldn't help but crack a smile as everyone else burst into laughter. Speedy looked in disgust as his yellow cape. "Whatever you're planning, I want NO part of it!"

"Oh? Even if you'd want this back?" Beast Boy mischievously waved Speedy's comb back and forth.

Speedy's eyes widened. "YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BACK!" he shouted, lunging for it. But Beast Boy stepped aside and Speedy went crashing to the ground.

"You were saying?"

Speedy sighed, laying in defeat on the hard floor. "...Fine. Whatever." Pouting, he picked himself up.

Then Mas and Menos zipped out, dressed as Thing One and Thing Two from Dr. Seuss. "Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo un poco como él!" Mas exclaimed, grinning as he touched the big blue afro wig on his head.

"Yo también. Que me hace ver colores!" Menos chipped enthuisastically.

Mas grinned at his brother, snickering. "Soy el número uno! Usted es el número dos!" he cracked while Menos frowned.

Bumblebee sighed. "Let me guess--we're goin' trick-or-treating." She threw her hands in the air. "Wonderful."

Cyborg stepped out, dressed as a homie. Baggy gray sweatshirt, saggy jeans, grills on his teeth and shades. And he was wearing a hologram ring so that no robotic parts of his body showed. "Yo, I look punked!" he shouted with a big grin. "I like it, homie G!" he added, high-fiving Beast Boy. Bumblebee sighed and buried her head in her hand.

"I know what you're thinking!!" An enraged Aqualad sheepishly hobbled out of the dressing room, dressed as a mermaid. "But I'm _not _followin' through with this! It's a disgrace! It's inappropiate! It's..it's.." Aqualad's voice trailed off as he tried to think of something to say.

"It's suiting!" Speedy cracked, wearing a huge grin.

Aqualad glared back. "You're one to talk, _Robin,_" he hissed angrily. Speedy's grin died on his lips and was replaced with a scowl.

Meanwhile, Starfire stepped out, dressed as an elegant princess. She wore a beautiful orchid lacey dress that showed off her curves and swished the ground when she walked, complete with white gloves and a glimmering crown placed atop her scarlet hair. Starfire beamed. She looked beautiful. "I feel most elegant! It is quite extravagant, yes?"

Robin was dumbstruck and eyebrows arched as high as they could go. "You..you look beautiful, Starfire," he stammered, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

Starfire's cheeks turned rosy, adding even more beauty to her lovely face. "Why, thank you, Robin," she responded shyly.

Bumblebee stepped in between everyone, waving her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop the music." She directed her gaze to Beast Boy. "You called us all tha way down here for a costume party?!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Um..yeah." Beast Boy was sheepish to admit.

Bumblebee sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumped. It wasn't like they had anything else to do today. "..Alright. Where's my costume?"

* * *

**A/N: I thought that was a good stopping point. Even Bee needs to relax and have fun every once in a while! XD So, how'd you like it? I know it was short, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that. I'll also be bringing in, Kole, Jericho, and a surprise guest star! Who could it be? *gasp* Well, you'll just have to find out! ^_^ Oh, here's what Mas and Menos said in order:**

**"I have a feeling this is one of Beast Boy's stupid ideas again..." -Mas**

**"I agree." -Menos**

**"Mas and Menos, yes we can!" -Both**

**"I don't know about you, but I kind of like it!" -Mas**

**"Me too. It makes me feel colorful!" -Menos**

**"I'm number one. You're number two!" -Mas**

**There ya have it! I hope you enjoyed this chap! I told myself I would try to update on Halloween...:D HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD Now, review! I'm out!**


	3. The Gang's All Here!

**A/N: Happy..early November..XD Looks like this story's gonna be finished a LONG time after Halloween...that's okay though! It's still the same time for the Titans!! XD In this chapter Kole, Kid Flash, and Jinx will guest-star! Da da da da!! XD I OWN NOTHING, let's hit the road! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

"..Why did I let you talk me into this?" Bumblebee kept her head down low to avoid any eye contact with people passing by. Even if it was Halloween, they were giving her weird looks.

"Oh, pasar un buen rato, por una vez! Creo que te ves bien!" Mas grinned.

Menos snickered. "Ciertamente se destacan en una multitud!" he laughed, and he and his twin shared a high-five.

Bumblebee glared at them. "I have a feeling whatever they said, it wasn't good," she sighed to nobody in particular.

Take a deep breath. You might want to sit down. Bumblebee was dressed as...yes, a prep!! GASP! Her thick curly hair was undone from its pigtails and swept around her face. She wore a tight pink tanktop and tight jean capris with high heels. She even wore hoochymama sunglasses to top it all off. She was also smacking the life out of a stick of gum for good measure.

Two guys whistled as they passed by her and Cyborg's face flushed an angry color. "What's tha matter, Sparky?" Bumblebee taunted with another smack of her gum.

"..Nothin'. Nothin' at all," Cyborg muttered darkly, glaring back at the two guys and moving closer to Bumblebee.

"I sense jealousy!" Speedy sang out. Just then a little kid pointed from across the street and shouted, "Look! It's Batman's sidekick! Where's Batman?!" Speedy sweatdropped.

"Oh man." He ducked behind a sour Aqualad, who was hopping quite awkwardly. The chest hairs on him were showing from under the mermaid top. Raven and Starfire were quite obviously keeping their eyes away and blushing.

Aqualad's mouth was set in a grim line. "Why don't you give him an autograph, ROBIN?" He put extra loud emphasis on the last word, teeth clenched.

Speedy glared back at him. "Why don't you go find your Prince Charming, ARIEL?" he snapped.

Beast Boy spoke up just then. "Actually, it's Cinderella who married Prince Charming. Ariel married Eric." Everyone stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Great, we have another Control Freak on our hands." Raven rolled her eyes, tugging at her cheerleader skirt self-consciously.

Mas laughed. "¡Oh, que fanboy perdedor?" he said in a menacing tone.

Menos laughed too, touching his blue afro wig. "Sí, lo que es un chiflado!" he exclaimed.

Beast Boy shrugged helplessly. "Can I help it if Elastigirl read me fairytales when I was little?"

Just then loud clanging and a flash of gray zipped by them. As the Titans group came to a halt, they saw Jinx running toward them, dressed as a princess. She frowned sharply at Starfire as she approached. "I guess great minds think alike." She adjusted the pink princess cone hat with the flowing veil (you guys know what I'm talking about, right?) on her head and sighed, her pink hair flowing around her shoulders. "Have you guys seen Kid Flash?" Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of everyone, then she doubled over, laughing. "This is too good! Titans, dressing up? Wow!" When she had finally stopped laughing, she straightened and grinned at the sour bunch. "Let me guess- another one of Beast Boy's stupid ideas?"

"Si!" Mas and Menos chorused.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested. "If it's so stupid, how come _you're _dressed up?"

Jinx's gray cheeks flushed a deep red. "It was Kid Flash's idea," she explained with a roll of her catlike eyes. "He went as 'my knight in shining armor', and me, as 'his fair maiden', and I quote." She huffed.

"Pretty fitting, huh?" Another voice chimed in. When everyone turned, they saw a a knight. The figure's hand lifted off the helmet to reveal swept-back red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Kid Flash.

"Where did you go?" Jinx demanded, hands planted firmly on the bodice of her fairytale hot pink gown. "I thought when you meant by trick-or-treating, we were going together."

Kid Flash smiled apologetically and shrugged his armor-covered shoulders, causing them to clang. "Sorry, Jinxy. I had forgotten something." He held out a beautiful red rose to Jinx, which was followed by a romantic sigh. They all turned to see the source of the noise and saw a sheepish Kole standing behind them.

"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment." She gave a dainty flip of her pink hair and smiled. "How do I look?"

Mas and Menos whistled. "¡Hermoso!" they breathed, hearts in their eyes. Robin sighed with relief, obviously relieved the twins had moved on from their infatuation with Starfire.

Kole's cheeks flushed as pink as her hair, which, in all honesty, made her look even more adorable. "I'm not sure what that meant..but I'm taking it as a good thing." She was dressed as an Eskimo princess **(what is with all the princesses?! XD No, seriously, look up 'Eskimo Princess' on Google images. They're really pretty, and I thought it fit Kole perfectly!) **

Robin frowned. "Beast Boy," he started, whirling on him, "did you tell all the Titans we were going trick-or..uh..out?"

Beast Boy held his hands up innocently. "No way, dude!" he protested. "I thought it was just gonna be us and the Titans East."

"Well, you thought wrong," Cyborg interjected.

Raven glanced at the setting sun. "It's getting dark. Let's just get this over with. The sooner the start, the sooner I can go home."

Kole glanced at Raven in surprise. "I hardly recognized you, Raven!" she exclaimed, then glanced around at everyone. "..Well, honestly, I can hardly recognize any of you."

"Great," Speedy muttered.

Kole looked at him. "What was that, Robin?" she asked innocently. Speedy steamed.

Robin tapped Kole on the shoulder. "Um..Kole..I'm right here. That's Speedy."

Kole glanced between them in obvious shock, then pressed her hand to her mouth to clamp her giggle. "Oh..sorry."

"By the way, where's G-narrk?" Cyborg asked to cut the tension, pronouncing Gnarrk's name slowly.

Kole frowned. "Oh, Gnarrk stayed home. He's not good with present-day stuff, you know. But I promised him I would bring him back some candy." Then she peered past them, seeming to look for someone or something. Her sky blue eyes scanned the surrounding anxiously before dimming in disappointment.

"Friend Kole, may I inquire as for why you are gazing ever so curiously around the scenery?" Starfire questioned cheerfully.

Kole's eyes flickered in surprise, then shyly gazed at the ground. "I, uh..was just looking for someone," she explained bashfully.

Bumblebee and Jinx turned toward each other with arched eyebrows. "Jericho?" they both guessed at the same time.

Kole's cheeks flushed a fiery red. "NO! Well..uh..maybe," she added quietly, turning away.

Beast Boy's eyes widened mischievously. "You...like..JERICHO?!" he exclaimed much too loudly, then burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. Kole shot him a death glare.

"You tell him and you're dead meat," Kole threatened, her eyes narrowed.

Beast Boy stopped abruptly and shuddered. "I hate how you phrased that," he muttered. Raven smirked.

"Nice one," Raven commented to Kole.

Kid Flash laughed. "And usually it's Beast Boy who makes the lame puns!" he exclaimed, which earned him a sharp jab in the side from Jinx.

"Better than you could do," Jinx retorted.

"She's got a point there," Cyborg grinned.

"¿Podemos ir trick-or-treating ya??" Mas impatiently tapped his foot.

"Sí, estoy listo para un caramelo!" Menos licked his lips.

Aqualad sighed miserably. "Let's do this thing," he murmured, hopping awkwardly.

Robin turned toward Kole. "You're welcome to join us," he said. "Maybe we'll meet Jericho on the way."

Kole brightened. "Sure. Better than being alone," she agreed, catching up to the group.

Kid Flash took Jinx's hand. "Why don't we come along?" he said. "That way you won't be too nervous around me." He wiggled his eyebrows flirtaciously.

Jinx slapped him. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!" Bumblebee cooed teasingly from the head of the group, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So? You like? I kinda like how this chapter turned out...in the next one, Jericho shows up and they'll go trick-or-treating! You can only imagine what chaos is in store...XD Here is my translater for what our favorite huggable twins said!**

**"Oh, have some fun for once! I think you look good." -Mas**

**"She certainly stands out in a crowd!" -Menos**

**"Oh, that loser fanboy?" -Mas**

**"Yeah, what a nutcase!" -Menos**

**"Yes!" -Both**

**"Beautiful!" -Both**

**"Can we go trick-or-treating now??" -Mas**

**"Yeah, I'm ready for some candy!" -Menos**

**Now you know you're gonna read the chapter over again just to read what they said. xD By the way, I forgot to mention...this story is my 30th fanfic!! Wooo! *throws confetti* Much thanks to my best friend ****AliJo****, without her none of my stories would be here. ^_^ Okay, now REVIEW! Thanks guys, I'm out!**


	4. Look Who's Here

**A/N: I am so so sorry it took me so long to update! Wow, almost Thanksgiving..where has the time gone? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I have lots of chaos and fun in store for this one! Oh, and I'm including my TT OC, Bella, in this. Don't like it? Too bad. I want to. :P I'm in a feisty mood today, I apologize. XD LOL! Alright..here we go! Oh, by the way, if you guys wanna know more about my OC, her bio is in my profile (you might need to read it) and she is my profile image. GET READY TO RUMBLLEEE!! XD**

* * *

"So..where do we start?" Kole asked, running a hand through her soft pink hair as the sun began to set.

"Beats me," Aqualad responded.

Speedy frowned. "Nobody asked you, smart one," he muttered, though loud enough for Aqualad to hear.

Suddenly the Titans group halted as a portal opened up in front of them. A little girl that looked like Raven did when she was little hopped out, followed by an exhausted-looking Herald. The little girl had purple hair that went down to her chin, lavender eyes, and a red gem in the middle of her forehead. It was Bella, Raven's seven-year-old sister. She was dressed up as an angel. (Much to Raven's amusement.) "..Robin? Beast Boy?" Bella frowned and crossed her arms, her lower lip sticking out sullenly. "You guys said you weren't gonna go trick-or-treatin'! You lied!" Bella's voice rose to a shout, gray clouds swarming the twilight sky above them.

Raven was the first to try to calm down her sister. "It was sort of a last-minute ordeal," she explained dryly, glaring openly at Beast Boy, who shrunk under the intensity of her gaze.

Bella scrunched her face. "Does that mean I can come with you guys??" she asked excitedly, bouncing. Immediately the clouds went away. Herald crossed his fingers when nobody was looking and whispered "Please, please, please" to himself.

Robin shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Starfire squealed. "Joyous! I am ever so delighted you are allowed to partake in the festivities, Bella!" she exclaimed enthuisastically, giving Bella a bone-crushing hug.

Bella's face turned paler than usual. "Can't..breathe," she squeaked, and Starfire immediately let go.

"Dearest apologies," Starfire told her sheepishly.

"Welcome to the party," Jinx said dryly, giving Kid Flash a hard look when he tried to take some of her candy.

Kole side-glanced at Raven. "So..she's your sister?" she smiled. "I can't see how you're related..besides the looks, anyway."

"So I've been told," Raven droned.

Bella ran up to Raven, beaming. "Whooa! You look so pretty, Sissy Rae!" she gushed.

"Don't call me that," Raven muttered under her breath.

Bella ran up to Beast Boy and tugged on his ears. "How come you're not green no more, Beast Boy??" She cocked her head, peering at him closely. "You ARE Beast Boy..right?"

"Just call 'im Garfield!" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a disgusted look then grinned back at Bella. "Yup! The one and only!" he said, striking a pose.

Bella turned to Cyborg and Bumblebee, oohing and ahhing. "Woww! You guys look like boyfriend an' girlfriend!!" she burst into giggles, to which Cyborg and Bumblebee both flushed a deep red.

While Bella was spectulating everyone's costumes, Herald blew open a portal. "Later," he told the group. "Have fun..and happy Halloween." He smirked.

Kole's eyes widened. "Oh, wait, Herald!" she called, running toward the portal. "Is Jericho he-" Before she could get the question out, he had already stepped in his portal and disappeared. Kole sighed and slumped. "..Never mind," she mumbled.

"Yo!" Cyborg shouted. "Let's get this party started!" He led the group toward the first house.

"Yeah..party," Aqualad muttered, hopping awkwardly in the mermaid costume. "That's it."

"Oooh! Espero tener un montón de chocolate!" Mas licked his lips.

Menos laughed, holding his trick-or-treat bag. "Habla por ti, quiero una bola de palomitas de maíz!" he exclaimed.

Bella held one of Raven's hands and was swinging it, chattering as she did. "Ya know what, Sissy Rae? I sawed a ghost, an' a mummy," she lowered her voice, lavender eyes wide. "I even sawed somebody dressed up as Daddy."

"Super." Raven half-listened as her attention was distracted by a familiar shout.

"Ohh, Robbie-poo!" Kitten waved delicately, a poisoningly sweet smile on her lips. She was dressed as a Homecoming Queen in a beautiful white gown, a crown on top of her cornsilk tresses and a sash around her shoulders that read in big letters "Homecoming Queen". She even held a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

Kitten ran to Robin and placed her arm through the crook of his, shoving her flowers at Bumblebee as she ran a hand through his coal-black hair. "Ooh, Robbie-poo, you look absolutely hunkalicious!" she shrieked, pursing her glossed lips flirtaciously. "It's a good look for you."

Kid Flash laughed and leaned back. "This should be interesting," he grinned. Jinx nodded, intrigued.

Bumblebee nudged Cyborg, then cocked her head in a steaming Starfire's direction. "This is gonna get a whole lot ugly." Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad she didn't think _I _was Robin," Speedy said to Kole, who shrugged in reply. Aqualad's eyes went wide as he witnessed the scene before him.

"Duuude!" was all Beast Boy could say.

Stunned into silence, Robin cleared his throat. "Kitten...I..wasn't expecting to see you..here.." he stammered.

"Which is why it's such a delightful surprise!" Kitten purred.

Bella's eyes widened as she pointed at Kitten, her trick-or-treat bag dangling on her arm. "You're the blonde snob Sissy Rae telled me 'bout!" she gasped. Raven slapped a hand over her little sister's mouth and held her back, who protested in a muffled voice. Kitten glanced over semi-interestedly with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, a mini-Raven. Wonderful," she rolled her eyes, voice dripped with sarcasm. "Just what we need. Another stick-in-the-mud."

Raven's eyes glowed. Bella finally peeled Raven's hand off her mouth and glared. "Lemme at her, Sissy Rae!! I can take that blondie!" she shouted, determinedly trying to scramble out of Raven's grasp.

Starfire's eyes glowed green. "Kitten," she said in a disgusted tone.

Kitten's bright blue eyes narrowed. "Stupidfire," she responded sassily.

"You're one to talk," Kole shot back, hands planted on her hips.

Kitten's gaze flickered slightly but waved Kole off with a flick of her hand. "Who asked you, ladybug?"

Kole gasped and touched the two strands of pink hair that shot up like antennae. "Do _not _even go there."

Starfire let out an angry scream and stepped forward menacingly. "You will leave my friends alone or I shall give you the butt-whoop!" she shouted. "And do not refer to Robin as 'Robbie-poo'! It is most unpleasant!"

"You said it," Speedy chimed in.

Kitten gave another exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Why don't you stay out of this, Bow Boy?" she snapped. "Or should I say, _Robin-wannabe._"

Speedy clenched his fists and hurled forward. "That's it! Take that back, blonde psycho!" he yelled, being held back by Aqualad and Beast Boy. "Why I aughta--"

Kitten smirked then turned back to Robin, running a hand down his arm flirtaciously. "Why don't you and I go trick-or-treating, Robbie-poo? We'll get lots of candy." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Who could say no to this gorgeous face?"

"I could think of a few," Raven droned.

Robin sweated nervously and tried to get out of Kitten's grasp. "Kitten, I don't think..I mean..you're a.." he looked to the group. "..Little help here, guys?"

"Sorry, man," Kid Flash said, eating popcorn. He had zipped off to get some and came back in a matter of seconds. "You're on your own."

Starfire grabbed Kitten and slammed her up against a nearby tree. "I have warned you!"

Kitten, although startled by the impact, rolled her eyes again. "You couldn't hurt a fly."

Starfire cocked her head, confused at this statement. "I..do not understand what you are referring to, but I am certain it was not nice!"

"Alright, y'all, break it up," Bumblebee planted herself in between the two girls. "Break it up." She turned and glared at Kitten. "Don't you have somethin' better to do, Sharpay?"

Kitten huffed. "Not anything better than what you're doing, Beyonce."

Bumblebee's hazel eyes narrowed threateningly. "Oh no you didn't." She exchanged an angry glance with Starfire. "Can I help you kick her preppy butt?"

"I would be most obliged!" Starfire responded.

Horrified screams and ripping sounds penetrated from Kitten as Starfire and Bumblebee unleashed their fury. The group was cheering them on and watching in fascination. At last Kitten limped out, her dress ripped almost to shreds and her hair in disarray. "No FAIR! That was so totally not fair!" Kitten wailed. "I'm totally telling Daddy about this!" She hopped into the pink limo that conveniently pulled up and drove away.

Robin sighed in relief. "Glad that's over." He smiled gratefully at Starfire and Bumblebee. "Thanks."

Raven smirked. "That looked like fun."

Bella giggled. "You guys were all 'HOO' and 'WHAA' and 'KAPOW'!" she shouted, demonstrating karate chops and battle poses.

Mas smirked at his twin. "Lo que es un esnob."

Menos laughed, nodding. "¿Me estás diciendo!" he exclaimed.

Kole suddenly shrieked in excitement and pushed through the group, waving frantically. "Hi, Jericho!" she shouted. "He's here!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and leaned toward Bumblebee. "Could she _make _it any more obvious?" she muttered. Bumblebee chuckled.

Jericho, who was completely dressed as a hippie, waved sheepishly at Kole. He was wearing tie-dyed parachute pants, a white dress shirt with a vest that had peace signs all over it, a flowing rainbow sash around his forehead, hippie sunglasses, and open-toed shoes. And of course the guitar that was forever strapped to his back.

"Great costume!" Kole complimented, taking in the hippiness. "Way groovy!" She giggled.

"Holy cow," Jinx said. Beast Boy turned into a cow, and she turned to glare at him. "Two words. Not. Funny." Beast Boy sheepishly changed back into his humanified self.

Bella cocked her head, then looked up at Raven. "Does Kole have a crush on that guy?" she asked innocently.

Raven gave a small smile. "You can tell?" she said, her tone sarcastic and amused.

"Wanna join us?" Kole invited, to which Jericho nodded with a smile. She took his hand, blushing as she led him enthuisastically to the group. "Do you guys mind if Jericho tags along?" Kole asked casually. Her blue eyes said the begging she didn't have to.

"Sure," Kid Flash responded before anyone else could. "The more, the merrier. Isn't that right, Jinxy?" he grinned, elbowing Jinx lightly.

Jinx looked at him. "Don't push it, Twinkle Toes."

* * *

**A/N: Soo? Didja like it? I felt like I didn't put enough of a fight between Starfire and Kitten...but no worries! More is in store! (Hey, I rhymed! Haha!) So anyways, here's the translation for Mas and Menos.**

**"Oooh! I hope we get lots of chocolate!" -Mas**

**"Speak for yourself, I want a popcorn ball!" -Menos**

**"What a snob." -Mas**

**"You're telling me!" -Menos**

**Well..I guess that's it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked hard on it! HAPPY ALMOST THANKSGIVING!!! XD Please review, much thankies! Now I'm out, peace! ^_^ BTW, I'll actually have the Titans trick-or-treat in the next chapter (now that all the characters are in the story). Promise! ^^**


	5. Misfortunes and Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Hey y'all! Wow, I am SO SO sorry it took me so long to update! Gee whiz, it's already the New Years and I STILL haven't finished this Halloween story! I promise I'm going to dedicate more time to my unfinished fanfics. I'd like to especially dedicate this chapter to Krysten, my friend over the Internet. She said some super sweet things about my story today to me when I was feeling sick, and it totally made my day! The awesome things she said gave me the inspiration to update this story today. Thanks, Krysten! You rock! Anyway, on with the story. ^_^ This is going to be interesting...**

* * *

To put it mildly, the night wasn't going so well.

When Aqualad went trick-or-treating at one house, the woman at the door covered her daughter's eyes and yelled, "Sicko! Why don't you find a better way to spend Halloween?!" and slammed the door. Bella got into a fight with a little girl who tried to steal her candy (Raven was going to open her hood to the girl like she had to Gizmo *in the episode Crash*, but then she remembered she was in a Halloween costume, so she had to settle for prying the girls apart), Speedy got glomped by several fangirls who were screaming Robin's name, and two teenagers at the door of one house tried to hit on Bumblebee, which resulted in Cyborg punching their lights out. Not to mention that Kid Flash kept flirting with every hot girl in sight and getting hexed painfully by Jinx every five minutes.

"..Why don't we call it a night?" Robin groaned, running a hand through his messy mop of hair.

"No! We've only been trick-or-treatin' for like five minutes!" Bella wailed.

Raven gave her sister a sharp look. "We've been out here for an hour and a half."

"Well it ain't been that long!" Bella pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Kole stood beside Jericho. "I'm with Bella," she put in. "I think she should give it another attempt." Truth was, she wanted to be with Jericho for as long as she could. Jericho nodded in silent agreement.

Mas looked sympathetically at Bella and held out his trick-or-treat bag. "Usted puede tener mis dulces si usted desea," he offered. Bella smiled slightly, her cheeks flushing, even though she had no idea what Mas said.

"He said you can have his candy," Aqualad moaned. He shifted in his mermaid costume. "This thing is really making me sore."

"Alright, let's take a vo--" Before Robin could finish, an alarm signal rang out. He whipped open his communicator. "Trouble!" he shouted. "Titans, go!" All the Titans raced to the candy store, which was getting robbed by the Hive Five.

Jinx stopped. "Oh no," she moaned, burying her face in her hand. "It's just the Hive. I should've known it was you guys. You're the kind of villains that rob convenience stores just for kicks."

"At least_ we_ don't go dressing up on Halloween like you snotbrains!" Gizmo sneered.

"But we were going to!" Mammoth whispered to Gizmo, confused.

"Shut your pie hole, you scuzball!"

Well, it turned out to be really hard to fight the Hive in their Halloween costumes. Robin kept reaching for his belt but forgot he was wearing jeans. Speedy kept reaching for his pack of arrows. Raven found it difficult to do spells without her cloak giving her the air of someone mysterious. Kid Flash still zoomed around, but from the loud clanging of his knight costume, it really gave him away- and gave everyone around him a headache. They finally managed to fight off the Hive, but afterwards they were exhausted.

"Yeah! Good job, guys!!" Bella cheered loudly, clapping. Raven gave her a dark look that immediately silenced her.

Kid Flash ate a popcorn ball he took from Jinx's trick-or-treat bag. "Aw, it wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad?!" Speedy shrieked. "We nearly got our sorry butts kicked!"

"And by the _Hive Five_," Aqualad chimed in, his tone disgusted.

Starfire smiled, trying to brighten the mood. "Friends! We must not allow our spirits to be dampened. We have prevailed! Shall we not continue with the treating of tricks?"

"..What she said!" Bella giggled.

Robin sighed. "..ONE house. But that is IT!" he declared, sweeping his arms for dramatic effect.

Everyone except Bella, Mas, Menos, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jericho, and Kole groaned. Kole frowned. "Why is it that bad? This is supposed to be a fun holiday, one you spend with your friends."

Beast Boy's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, dudes! Seriously, you guys have been way too busy with other stuff. Now the Brain's gone! You guys need to chill and have some fun every once in a while."

"Si!" Mas and Menos chorused, their heads nodding in sync with Jericho.

Aqualad looked around. "...As much as I hate to admit it..they're right."

"There's a first for Beast Boy," Raven said with a small smirk. Bella giggled.

"Yeah! 'Sides, it's my birthday too," Bella added. "An' what I want for a present is you guys to be happy an' get candy with us! Have fun like ya used to!"

"..It's your birthday?" Speedy asked in surprise. Bella nodded with a small smile.

"..You don't have this big scary thing on your birthday that you have to end the world too, do you?" Beast Boy asked half-jokingly. Raven and Bella both gave him sharp looks. He chuckled nervously. "Uh..my bad."

It was silent for a moment until Raven finally spoke up. "So..are we doing this thing or not?"

Everyone nodded with a smile. Starfire shrieked. "Glorious!" She clapped her hands and tugged on Robin's hand, laughing gleefully as she led him out the door. Jericho and Kole and Kid Flash and Jinx were next, followed by everyone else.

Bella started to follow with a big smile, but she was stopped by Raven. "Um..happy birthday, Bella," she said with a small smile, holding out a purple cape.

Bella shrieked excitedly. "My favoritest color ever!" she exclaimed, taking the cape and hugging it close before putting it around her neck.

It looked out of place with her angel costume, but Raven smiled anyway. "..It suits you."

Bella hugged her sister tight. "Thanks, Sissy Rae!" she said sincerely.

"Don't call me tha--" Raven started to say, but she sighed. "..You're welcome." She hugged back for a brief moment, then frowned. "..Alright. That's enough." Bella pulled away, giggling.

Beast Boy stuck his head back in. "You guys coming or what?" he grinned.

"Yep! Sure are!" Bella exclaimed, racing to the door. "Betcha I can get the mostest candy!" she added.

"No way!" Beast Boy retorted, tickling her slightly before chasing her to the where the others were. Raven let a smile cross her face before following.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the last chapter for this story. I had SO much fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! If you give me an idea on how to wrap up the story, I might add an epilogue chapter. But it's totally up to you guys! Do you think this is a good stopping point or should I add more? ^_^ Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! Take care and God bless! (Btw, here's what Mas said.)**

**"You can have my candy if you want." -Mas**

**I really didn't like this chapter, I think it could've been better..but oh well. Happy New Year, everyone! :D**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: I know I said the previous chapter was going to be the last, but I got this idea last night when I couldn't get to sleep. (Because apparently I'm an insomniac. O_o) I hope you like it! I can so see it happening. X) Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

In the Titans tower the next morning, all you could hear was groans.

Stuffed like pinatas, all of the Titans who went trick-or-treating were laying on the floor or on the couch, sick to their stomachs. Even Bella, who had gotten so hyper from all that candy the night before that she almost jumped off the top of the tower to see if she could fly, was burned out.

"Duuudes! That was WICKED awesome!" Beast Boy cried, standing in the middle of the room enthuisastically. He was met with pointed glares and angry and nauseous moans, but he didn't notice. "So, this was what I was thinking for Thanksgiving.."

Raven sat up, her violet eyes signaling out Beast Boy and flashing angrily. Everyone slowly got to their feet. An evil grin slowly spread across Raven's face. "Alright, Beast Boy, you've had your fun. Now it's _our _turn." Everyone kept walking toward BB until they had cornered him.

Beast Boy's face twisted in fear. When he tried to speak, his voice shook in nervousness. "Why are you guys looking at me like that..? Why do you have creepy grins on your faces?...DUDES! _DUDES!_"

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"**

Beast Boy's girlish scream echoed for miles. And anyone who was within earshot laughed.

That was the best Halloween the Titans ever had.


End file.
